Currently, the kind and type of the wiper arm used by the windshield wiper are numerous. To compatibly couple with such numerous wiper arms, corresponding exclusively associated wiper articulation adapter and saddle bracket are required. For example, all the issued USA patents in number of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,055,206, 7,281,294, 7,337,489, 7,353,562 and 7,395,578 have such foregoing situation.
Virtually, patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,489 belongs to “crotch coupling head type” wiper arm with exclusively associated articulation adapter thereof, while patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,055,206, 7,281,294 and 7,353,562 are belong to “curbing hook fore type” wiper arm with exclusively associated articulation adapters thereof and patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,395,578 belongs to “dual fluked fore type” wiper arm with exclusively associated articulation adapter thereof. However, keeping abreast with the increasing new vehicle, the new type of wiper arm with exclusively associated articulation adapter for coupling new windshield wiper equipped in new vehicle is required to produce and introduce to the vehicle market accordingly. Unfavorably, not only the cost in extra mold and part is increased but also the difficulty in fabrication and inventory management is increased for the wiper manufacturers. Eventually, all the increasing cost will reflect in the selling market that the consumer will be suffered from the transferring cost incurred.
Moreover, the windshield wiper belongs to consumptive products, which require replacement when its wiping efficiency is declined due to aging effect, which may affect the driving safety. Globally, basing on the existing huge aftermarket quantity and annual selling quantity of vehicle, the accumulative quantity of the obsolete or aged defective wipers from annual replaced windshield wiper might become a heavy burden for the environment protection. If such adverse circumstance keeps going, all the vehicle wiper manufacturers, consumers and en environment protection performers inevitably become losers. Therefore, how to work out an innovative saddle bracket for articulation adapter of the windshield wiper to benefit all the vehicle wiper manufacturers, consumers and en environment protection performers becomes a critical task of urgent issue.